Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP:EG crossover film to be created by DisneyJSman. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Set after the events of the show's third season finale "Magical Mystery Cure", in Equestria, the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle visits the Crystal Empire with her Ponyville friends for a royal summit with Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. That night, Twilight's crown and Element of Magic is stolen by the unicorn Sunset Shimmer, a former student of Celestia. After a chase through the castle, Sunset drops the crown through a magic mirror and follows after it. The princesses inform the ponies that the mirror leads to a different world, and task Twilight with retrieving her crown on the other side before the portal closes again for thirty moons, or else the Elements of Harmony borne by her friends will no longer protect Equestria. Despite Celestia's insistence that Twilight must travel alone, Twilight's dragon assistant Spike anxiously jumps in after her as she enters the mirror. In the other world, Twilight and Spike are transformed into a teenage human girl and dog, respectively. While struggling to adjust to her new body, Twilight investigates the nearby Canterlot High School where she encounters several human students and faculty members resembling ponies in Equestria, including her friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. She befriends the five girls, helping to bridge the animosity that Sunset had created between them in the years prior to Twilight's arrival. Twilight discovers that Fluttershy found the crown and gave it to Celestia, the school principal, who mistakes it for a prop meant for the elected Princess of the upcoming Fall Formal. Twilight decides to run for Fall Formal Princess against Sunset to retrieve the crown. Sunset tries sabotaging Twilight's campaign first by uploading a humiliating online video of Twilight behaving like a pony, and later framing her for wrecking the formal decorations in the school gymnasium. However, Twilight's new friends, including Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry, help counter these ploys and improve Twilight's popularity among the students. At the formal, Twilight wins the election and the crown, but Sunset steals it after threatening to destroy the portal to Equestria. Upon donning the crown, Sunset transforms into a demonic creature and uses her newfound powers to brainwash much of the student body into becoming her army with which to invade Equestria. When Sunset attacks Twilight, her friends race to save her, evoking the crown's magic that protects them and temporarily gives them pony-like attributes. The magic of their friendship reverts Sunset to her human form and breaks her spell on the other students. Sunset becomes repentant, and Twilight asks her friends to look after Sunset in her absence. Twilight spends time celebrating with her friends at the formal before she and Spike take the crown through the portal, which closes behind them. Twilight and Spike return to Equestria, transforming back to their original forms on arrival and reuniting with their Ponyville friends. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Maleficent, Jafar and Iago are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Maleficent, Jafar and Iago will be working with Sunset Shimmer. *This film takes place before Winnie the Pooh Asks Which Witch Is Which?. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Category:DisneyJSman Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Magical films